


The Interview

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what could have happened if Kara had taken off her glasses at Cat's insistence on the balcony at CatCo... and then her phone hadn't rung to take her away... Characters are not mine but again, shamelessly borrowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

"Do me a favor and take off your glasses."

Kara's heart almost stopped in her chest and for a moment, she couldn't say anything. Then she half laughed. "My glass… I… I'd be blind without them!"

Cat's face was impassive. "I seriously doubt that. If you're not who I think you are, what does it matter?"

Kara swallowed. "Miss Grant… I…"

"Glasses… or I take it as a confirmation."

For a long moment, Kara felt like screaming but she squared her shoulders and looked away from her boss while she took her glasses off. Then, she slowly looked back to her.

Cat's eyes widened. "Well… Let me begin by saying thank you for all the help that you've given me… Supergirl."

"Wha… Me? Pshaw! No… I'm…" But the look on Cat's face was stony. Kara slowly turned and went to a chair, dropping into it and burying her face in her hands. Then she looked back at Cat, shaking her head. "Was it really that important that you know who I am?"

"Yes," Cat replied matter-of-factly. "It was very important. I like to know everything about people before I write about them."

The younger woman got up and walked to the edge of the balcony in silence. She leaned on her forearms and looked over, her eyes moving back and forward watching the traffic. "Please," she finally said. "I need to keep this part of my life a secret from the world. Miss Grant." She straightened to find the older woman was standing beside her. "I do a lot for other people. I spend a lot of time helping people and not asking anything in return. But this…" She indicated CatCo. with her hand. "This is the only thing I do for me."

Cat shook her head in disbelief. "But when you're here, all you do is take care of me and do things for me."

"But that's my choice," Kara replied. "I choose to do this job and I love it. I've been doing it since a long time before I put on Supergirl's cape."

"Kara, I pay you a pittance and yell at you all the time. What could you possibly love about it?"

"I work for you."

For a long moment, Cat didn't say anything. Then she nudged her assistant gently. "Oh your secret is safe with me, Kiera. As long as you get me the one thing I've wanted all along."

"A full, in-depth interview with Supergirl?" Kara smiled.

"With pictures."

"Only if James takes them. He's the best photographer I've ever known."

"Deal. When?"

"Right now if you want." She took out her phone and dialed a number. "James. Hey, it's Kara. Um, could you do me a favor? Supergirl is giving Miss Grant an in-depth interview and she needs some photos taken right now." The reply was lengthy. "James, it's ok. We've come to an agreement. Ok, thanks. Her office in ten."

"Don't you have to change?" Cat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"James knows who I am but you're right." Kara stood up and, to Cat's delight, opened the buttons on the front of her shirt to reveal her family's coat of arms on her chest. Then she spun faster than Cat could see until she finally stood, dressed in her full costume, fists perched on her hips. "That's the first and last time you'll ever see that, Miss Grant."

Cat nodded respectfully. "Thank you." She led them into her office and Kara swept her cape to one side as she took a seat on the pristine white couch and crossed her legs.

"You're different," Cat said as she took a seat next to her. She sat a voice recorder on the table but didn't turn it on. "Different than Kiera is I mean."

Kara smiled as James entered the room. "Not really. Being Supergirl really just completes me."

Cat indicated the voice recorder and turned it on. "Supergirl… Kara Zor-El. Thank you for agreeing to this interview. You're Superman's… Kal-El's cousin?"

"Yes," Kara replied. "His father and my father were brothers of the House of El. His parents were scientists and when our planet was on the verge of destruction, they put him in a ship and sent him here to Earth. My parents sent me to take care of him but my ship was knocked off course and by the time I arrived here, still at age thirteen, he'd already grown up." She sighed. "It kinda threw the plan off. He didn't need me to protect him so he arranged for a really nice family to adopt me. I grew up here on Earth, went to school, college, got a job etc. I decided that the easiest thing for me to do would be to just fit in because the world didn't need another superhero."

"But you didn't fit in anyway?" Cat prompted.

Kara got up and paced a little, her arms crossed. "No. Despite loving my life, I felt like I was capable of so much more. I wanted to help people. So, when I heard about that plane losing its engines, I decided it was time to make myself known." She didn't mention that her sister had been on board. "It was my first real rescue and it wasn't perfect by a long shot, but it made me feel happier than I'd felt in a long time, knowing that those people had survived because of me. The rest is history."

"Do you still have a job somewhere?"

Kara sat back down again with a chuckle. "Yes, I hope so and no, I'm not going to tell you where. I still have to pay rent."

"Do you remember your Kryptonian family?"

"Yes, actually. Very well. My mom had a twin sister and we were all very close as a family. I remember Krypton too." Kara's memories caused her to stop speaking for a long moment but she suddenly jerked back to reality with a small smile. "But Earth is my home now."

"How old are you?"

"Almost twenty-five Earth years."

"How tall are you?"

"Five feet eight and a half… and that's an important half… in my bare feet. Five ten in my boots."

"And how much do you weigh?"

Kara looked at James, who was circling the room taking picture after picture and then back to Cat mouthing really? "Um… about one-twenty, I think."

Cat looked surprised. "You think? You don't weigh, Kara?"

"No, I… I don't have to. It's the way my genes work with the sun in this solar system. I don't gain or lose weight, I don't get sick and I can't get intoxicated, which does not make me a cheap date I can tell you!" She winced at her own terrible joke. "I'm happy with the way I am."

"Hmmm…" Cat took a note on her pad and underlined it. "How fast can you fly?"

"I'm not sure. I've definitely broken the sound barrier but I've been told I've hit close to Mach two on radar. I'm still learning my abilities and limits."

"Leap buildings in a single bound, repel bullets, heat vision, freeze breath?"

"I don't know about the leaping thing but yes, I have the same abilities as my cousin."

"Where did you get the suit?"

"Oh, a very close friend of mine made it for me. Thank you. You know who you are."

"And how does it not get damaged or torn every time you fight or carry a building on your back?"

Kara was impressed with Cat's questions. "Well, I'm not entirely sure but my best guess is that my body radiates my power just enough to make the suit as damage proof as I am."

Cat nodded and sat back on the couch, getting comfortable. "Ok, Supergirl, let's do a rapid fire question round for our younger audience."

"I'm ready," Kara grinned.

"Favorite singer?"

"Sia."

"Favorite band?"

"Coldplay."

"Favorite food?"

"Anything with cheese, frosting or powdered sugar."

"Favorite alcoholic beverage?"

"Anything fruity."

Are you a dog person or a cat person?

"Dog… but I like cats too."

"Coke or Pepsi?"

Kara started to laugh. "Duh… Coke… but diet."

"Favorite color?"

Kara pointed at her outfit. "Blue."

"Ever been in love?"

Kara paused and gave Cat a warning look. "Now now, Miss Grant. That would be giving away too much. BUT I've had a girl crush on Jennifer Lawrence for ages," she answered charmingly.

"What is your greatest strength?"

Supergirl sucked in a breath, surprised by the question. "Um… I always see the good in people. It helps me to help them."

"And what is your greatest weakness?"

Kara sighed sheepishly. "I always see the good in people. Sometimes, it comes back to bite me."

Cat reached out and gently squeezed Kara's arm. "Ok, that's all we have time for, Supergirl, but thank you so much. This has been fun."

"Thank you, Miss Grant. I hope we can do this again some time."

James lifted his camera as Cat turned off the voice recorder. "Got some great shots. You're very photogenic, Kara."

To Cat's surprise a light blush colored Supergirl's cheeks. "Thanks." She stood then. "I should get going. I'll see you in the morning, Miss Grant, James." She stepped out onto the balcony and was about to take off when Cat stuck her head out the door.

"Kiera?"

"Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'll get the lattes."


End file.
